


Deathmatch

by Drafter



Series: HxH Whump Stories [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Smut, Rough Sex, Violence, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter
Summary: Hisoka could gladly fight ten thousand men, but there was just one person he wanted to face tonight.And she would not disappoint.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: HxH Whump Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Deathmatch

**Author's Note:**

> One more for Whumptober 2020! It's a bit gore-ish, so read at your own risk.
> 
> Prompt: Caged

Hisoka was covered in red, head to toe, his skin sticky with the drying blood. He had just won his ninth deathmatch and was starting to get bored. None of his opponents were really worthy of his time.

He entered that fight club just for the fun of it. It had a “no rules” policy that allowed pretty much everything: from blades to Nen, to all sorts of low moves, like eye-gouging and groin strikes. There were also no judges and no time limits: once a contender entered the caged ring, they could only leave in two scenarios: either killing the opponent, or being killed.

Hisoka thought it could be an exciting way of testing his limits. Heaven’s Arena can get dull sometimes; he was in need of something more… _crude_. But it turned out to be a disappointment. And by the end of the night’s ninth round, all attendees had gone home. They were all either in shock with Hisoka’s skills and bloodlust, or too spooked to keep watching. No one had ever won so many fights in a row, at least not with such ease, and everyone decided to call it a night.

Well, not everyone. One spectator was still in the room, staring at the blood-stained cage and the blood-stained man. A grin emerged on Hisoka’s lips.

“If I knew you were watching, I would’ve put a bigger show,” he said.

Machi seemed unimpressed. She walked to the cage where he still stood, glancing at the pile of bodies forming behind him.

“So, is this your new pastime?”

“Please tell me you’re my next challenger.”

His fingers reached through the wires to touch her cheeks, but she moved her face slightly, avoiding the contact.

“Why? Tired of winning?”

Machi’s face was cold as ever; her voice, emotionless. The same old aloof attitude he knew and loved. The way she made things hard for him turned Hisoka on more than anything else.

She started walking around the ring. It had tall metal bars covered in mesh wires, and a ceiling made of the same bars and wires. It was completely closed, and the only way in — or out — was the sturdy door that Machi was now opening.

“Don’t,” she warned when he attempted to make a move.

Hisoka obeyed. He was getting so aroused by her presence that it was hard to conceal. Not that he was trying to hide, anyway. His intentions were always crystal clear. Especially to Machi.

She scanned the place briefly as she walked. Some mutilated body parts were still scattered around, blood puddled everywhere. A card was still stuck in the last opponent’s forehead. She pulled it out before advancing to him.

“You were quite messy,” she said, handing him the card.

“I know. But I call it _creative_.”

Hisoka licked the card, eyes fixed on her. The raw taste of blood intoxicated his senses, more than any drug would ever do. The truth was that the nine consecutive fights failed to tire him out. It was quite the opposite: he was so pumped up he could fight nine people more.

Or maybe just one.

Machi was looking back at him, a tiny smirk on her lips. Without any further explanation — she wasn’t willing to give any, he didn’t need one — Machi pushed Hisoka until his back was pressed hard against the wires. She grabbed him by the chin, squeezed his jaw and kissed him, a wild and frantic kiss, sucking the blood from his tongue and finally permitting him to touch her.

It didn’t take long for Machi’s body to be covered in red smudges. Hisoka’s hand walked all over her, the same way her hands found the way to his body and freed him from all the unnecessary clothing. They both wanted to go all-in this time, with no piece of cloth between them.

The foul smell of death and sweat in the cage soon became their aphrodisiac. She wrapped her legs around Hisoka and made him thrust into her, letting other scents fill the cage, rattling the wires and drawing even more blood from him every time she scratched her long nails over his skin.

The gruesome events of the night didn’t end with the nine deaths in that caged ring, oh no.

They were just about to begin.


End file.
